Scenes from a Limo
by maryl
Summary: This is a little piece I wrote to celebrate Chuck and Blair's Limoversary (shout out to SCaB). It's set after S6. Chuck and Blair. Of course.


Hello! So, we're headed into the Limoversary. I just had to tell my Pages to learn that word. Sure. Limoversary is totally a real word. Oh, Pages, Oh, Mac, WHY don't you know this? Here we go...

Chuck scanned through the messages on his phone. The business ones he dispatched quickly to varying assistants and employees. The ones from Serena regarding Blair's birthday he reflected on, and quickly added his wishes for the upcoming party. The ones from his wife, of which there were many, he lingered over and smiled as he responded.

He was so caught up in typing a message to her, that he didn't realize the car had stopped in front of her office, and that Arthur had hurried to open her door, until she was sliding into the seat beside him.

"I was going to open the door for you. Greet you properly." He grumbled, tossing his phone aside to pull her closer.

"Well, if you weren't so busy sexting me, maybe you would have... but you can greet me properly now..." She teased seductively, leaning in to brush her lips against his.

"Hello, Mrs. Bass..." He breathed before catching her lips with his, kissing her passionately.

She deepened the kiss, seeking his tongue with her own. For long moments they were lost in each other, until she finally pulled back, to whisper against his lips. "Hello, Mr. Bass..."

With a quick, almost stolen kiss, she shifted to snuggle into his side, resting her head against his shoulder. She sighed. Always content when she was with him. It was just after eleven at night, and these late nights were not uncommon for either of them. Timing wasn't always easy, but being together always was. One or the other would pop over to their wife or husband's office to for dinner, and then head back to their own. Chuck would go over reports as Blair's staff pitched ideas a few feet away in her showroom. Blair would scan through fabric samples while curled on the couch in his office, while Chuck conference called with Japan.

Their lives were busy, but they made them work, because they never lost sight of what was really important. They, and their relationship, was what mattered most.

As she nuzzled her head into his shoulder, she sighed again, loving the smell of him. Loving him. She shut her eyes, and her body started to relax against him.

"Don't even think about it..."

"What?" She murmured, sleepy and confused.

"Don't even think about falling asleep on our anniversary."

That caught her attention, and she pushed herself up off of him to scowl at him. "It's not our anniversary."

Chuck smiled at her, reaching out to touch her chin. "Well... someone's having a birthday... which means... we're having one of my favourite anniversaries..."

She raised a brow, catching on. "Chuck..."

"One might even call it a limoversary."

"One might. If one were a 13 year old girl." She drolly teased.

"Does this mean you don't want your present?" He asked, having her number.

Her eyes lit up and she held out her hands.

"Uh, uh, uh, kitten. To get your present... I you need to give me mine."

"I don't have anything for you." She pouted coyly.

"You have everything for me." He looked deeply into her eyes. "You are everything to me."

Blair melted into a puddle. His love for her never ceased to amaze her, its light and warmth matched by the love she had for him. She smiled and moved in to kiss him, but he stopped her by pressing a finger gently to her lips.

"I know what I want for my limoversary present though."

"You really have to stop saying limoversary." She commented with a roll of her eyes. She looked at him and smiled again. "Okay, Bass, what do you want?"

"What I would like..." She could tell that Chuck was very carefully choosing his words. "Is for you to think about something..."

"Uh huh..." Some very outside the box ideas started coming to her mind and she wondered where she could get an aquarium at this time of night. Luckily she had her own handcuffs.

Chuck could tell he'd lost her to her racing imagination, and promised himself he'd get her to tell him exactly what she'd come up with later. But for now... he had something else on his mind.

"What I'd like you to think about..."

"Yes..."

"Is us..."

"My favourite thing to think about..."

"Having... a baby."

The seductive teasing light fell from her face, and for long moments, she sat, frozen and staring. She sat back, suddenly, removing herself from him. From their shared warmth. Chuck watched as she pulled herself to the other side of the limo, away from him. Silent.

"Blair..."

He slid across the seat after her. She wouldn't look at him and for a moment she fought against him holding her, but she needed his warmth. His embrace. They sat there, together, for long moments.

Not for one moment did Chuck think he had to ask her if she _wanted_ to have children with him. He knew that she did. He very keenly remembered the look in her eyes, when she said a part of her wished her first baby had been his. He'd seen the truth of her having wondered what their child would have looked like going back years. He knew that she wanted to be a mother, and the mother to his children.

He kissed her forehead as a starter of motion.

"Blair... I see what you do around children." He said softly against her hair.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You can't even look at a baby."

"Maybe I just don't like babies. Have you ever thought of that."

"I think you can't look... for two reasons. One, for how much you want one of your own, and two, because of how sad you still are about your first baby."

Her heart clenched. Her baby. Her perfect little princess. Swallowing rapidly she tried to push it all down. "You're wrong. We've talked about her. She was an accident, but I loved her, and now she gone."

She looked at Chuck. "That doesn't mean I plan on just going out and having another baby. Maybe I don't like them. Maybe I'm not ready."

Her defensive tone didn't fool him. He kissed her again. "Blair, you've been nagging, and pestering, and worrying over everyone you love since you were five. You were born to be a mother."

She shook her head. "No. Maybe I'm not. Maybe I don't des-"

She cut herself off, but Chuck pulled out the end. "Maybe you don't deserve to be a mother?"

She turned her head. She couldn't look at him, but she nodded ever so slightly. He caught her chin with his hand and gently pulled her face back to his.

"I know that you're scared..."

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Blair, you will be a wonderful mother. Our children will be lucky to have you as their mother. I will be forever grateful that you are the mother of my children."

She looked into his eyes, and it broke his heart that one tear fell from her eye and down her perfect cheek. Finally she smiled at him. He smiled back because he could see that she had heard him.

"Hold on, Bass." Her voice was still a little raw from unshed tears, but she teased him. "I haven't said I'll be having you're baby... anytime soon."

He raised a brow. "You know you want to."

"Maybe." She shrugged.

He pulled her into his lap with a growl. "Maybe... we should practice making the baby till I can convince you... or maybe we just make the baby right now..."

His hands were already shoving up her skirt, and his lips quickly found her neck. Between gasps of pleasure, Blair laughed at his exuberance. Between kisses, licks, and nibbles, Chuck managed to get out. "I think a limoversary baby would be quite fitting."

"Chuck, I'm on the pill." She giggled as they tumbled back onto the leather seat of the limo

He paused, his pants half down his thighs. "I hear that becomes remarkable ineffective when you stop taking it..."

40 weeks later...

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Blair screamed in the unmoving limo. "And I give birth, DRUG FREE, in your stupid limo I'll hate it too! And I'll never have sex in here again!"

Chuck, who had been timing her contractions and trying to not react to her crushing of his hand, looked up at her. "That's just hurtful."

She let go of his hand to pull his hair, jerking his face to hers. "Get me to the hospital! NOW!"

Without a word, Chuck got out of the limo. With wide eyes Blair looked over at Serena, who was practically hiding behind the large yellow stuffy duck she'd brought with them.

"He's left me!"

"Can I leave too..." Serena muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!" Then Blair burst into tears, her hands falling to the rock hard swell of her stomach. "I'm going to be a single mom!"

Serena quickly climbed over to Blair and wrapped her in a hug. "No, you're not. He probably just needed a minute."

Then Serena spotted Chuck striding back to the limo. "See! There he is! He's coming back right now!"

Blair's eyes lit up with happiness. Then a murderous expression came over her.

"Uh oh." Serena said, seeing it.

Blair's hand slammed down on the automatic lock, a second before her husband's hand tried the outside handle. With great satisfaction she listened to him repeatedly tug at it.

"Open the door, Blair!" He said with resigned frustration.

"NO!" Since her contraction had passed, Blair was feeling cocky. The string of curses she heard coming out of him and the distinctive sound of one of his limo's tires being kicked, brought her a great deal of satisfaction. Then suddenly the limo bumped and jerked. And just as the limo finally started driving again, Chuck Bass tumbled through the limo's skylight.

Later they would find out how Chuck got them to the hospital in record time. He and Arthur had bribed 12 drivers, 7 pedestrians, 3 cops and an elderly couple to see that they were ignored as they drove up on the sidewalk, waved around the fender bender that had started the traffic jam, and escorted down the clear side of the street to the hospital.

But right now, Blair and Serena looked at him incredulously on the floor of the limo.

"Oh, MY GOD! CHUCK! Who do you think you are? Beau Duke?"

Sitting up, he pulled himself onto the seat beside her. "No, they slid in the side window."

"How would you know? You and Nate always watched it high."

"Hush." He teased, kissing her. "I'm about to become a father."

Nine hours, an epidural, and a lot of pushing and screaming later, their Limoversary baby was born. They named him Henry Bass.

TahDAH! Some days I cannot believe how long I've love this couple. But I do. I hope you all enjoyed this and have a happy Limoversary today! If you read my work, you are probably thinking... man, this girl has a bee in her bonnet over that never discussed/dealt with, lost S5 baby. Or maybe you aren't because you don't talk like my Nana? Which ever, I think it's out of my system now. If the baby is never addressed in canon again, I will be disappointed, but I'll let it go.


End file.
